Over 300 questions: ada edition
Character Name: ada Nicknames: none Age (human years): 21 Gender: female Pronouns: she/her Romantic/Sexual Alignment: pansexual Illnesses/Disabilities/Neurodivergences: nop Personality: seemingly rude n bitchy but affectionate and sweet if u get to know her Kintype: .. na fam Family: never really had one?? she grew up in care but she does have an unknown sister Significant other: everyone tbh Species: human Voice: idk?? Height: short Weight: idk?? shes skinny as tho Skin type/color: light brown Eye color: dark brown Hair style/color: short bright red hair Scars/visual injuries: scars all over her body from her fights Notable/unique features: a missing tooth and a weird wrist from where it got fractured and never set properly, again from her fights Tattoos/piercings/etc: a belly button piercing and a cartilage piercing Usual clothing: short clothes in blue/green n her leather jacket n NIKES Smells like: vanilla tbh Race: indian Ethnicity: tf is this?? indian i guess Nationality: isnt this where they live?? if so british Religious beliefs: athiest Image reference: u kno what she looks like Quote/catchphrase: none Blog tag: is this a tumblr thing Sideblog: prolly is a tumblr thing Backstory: she grew up in care and fought fuckin everyone p much Ongoing/Current story: idk?? Future story: shit idk Likes: snakes, fashion, the color green and her boos Dislikes: Sun sign: idk? Moon sign: idk Ascendant/Rising sign: tf is this Midheaven sign: wot Chinese zodiac year: nah Theme song(s): cover girl by rupaul tbh.. OTP song(s): true colors by studio killers ( nova x ada ) General element: prolly ground bc she will ground some hoes fam!! Jung Personality Type: idk Enneagram type: literally tf is all this Hogwarts house: no Patronus animal: fuckin harry potter go away A:TLA Bending type: idk Pokemon gym leader type: fighting Fursona species: tbh?? fox Gemsona stone: tigers eye matrix Pokesona species: idk??? Character alignment: idk Deadly sin: wrath Socioeconomic level (past): Socioeconomic level (present): Socioeconomic level (future): Blood type: TV Tropes: Trait that character won’t acknowledge: Trait that the character doesn’t know they have: Greatest flaw: Greatest asset: Job/makes a living by: Things the character collects: Earliest memory: Favorite memory: Allergies: Languages spoken: What were they like as a child?: What would character change about themselves: What music does character sing to when alone: What/who is the character most faithful to: What do other characters wrongly assume about them?: What do other characters correctly assume about them?: Do they like the name they were given?: What would they change their name to, given the chance?: What brings them the most joy?: As a child, what did they want to do when they grew up?: Do they ever get to do that?: Fears/phobias/triggers: Traumatic experiences (past): Traumatic experiences (present): Traumatic experiences (future): Have they ever self-harmed?: Have they ever attempted suicide?: Pet peeves: Nervous habits: Addictions: Favorite music genres: Favorite place: Favorite food: Favorite book/story: Favorite animal: Least favorite animal: Favorite movie: Least favorite movie: Favorite color: Least favorite color: Favorite article of clothing: Favorite person: Favorite type of media: Favorite artist (musical): Favorite artist (visual): Favorite actor: Favorite author: Favorite season: Favorite kind of weather: Favorite time of day: Favorite type of environment (plains, cities, oceans, etc): Secret wish: Place of birth: in some next hospittal What do they eat?: food?? Favorite food group: idk??? Favorite food: Current place of residence: Future place of residence: Proudest achievement: Most embarrassing moment: Do they wear jewelry?: Do they wear makeup?: Do they dress practically or fashionably?: How often do they exercise? And how?: If they were given the chance to change their appearance, what would they change?: Personal flaws: Things they like about themselves: Things they dislike about themselves: Greatest regret: Greatest fear: Most devastating moment: Greatest achievement: Greatest hope: Obsession: Most useless skill: What mythical creature would they be?: Are they ticklish?: Greatest disappointment: Worst nightmare: Who does character want to please: How often do they record events in their life (photographs, videos, journals)?: do selfies count What kind of events do they record?: new clothes?? selfie new snake?? selfie literally anything?? selfie Character’s parent(s): she has a mom and dad but she doesnt know them Which parent would character choose to live with: non Siblings: she has a sister she doesnt know she has Close relatives: 0 Pets: like 100 snakes Are they good at remembering names?: yea Are they good at remembering faces?: yea Are they good at remembering directions?: no Are they good at following directions?: no Are they good at remembering random facts?: depends?? if its something she doesnt care about then no but if shes interested in something she can remember loads Are they good at remembering little bits of information about people?: yea Are they good at remembering images?: yea Are they good at remembering spoken words?: not rlly Are they good at remembering written words?: yea Are they good at remembering sounds?: yea Are they good at remembering movements (muscle memory)?: no Are they good at remembering dreams?: Are they good at remembering nightmares?: Are they good at remembering responsibilities?: Preferred weapon: her fists Do they want to get married?: Do they want to have kids?: Character’s bedroom/house: Character’s most cherished items: Do they play any instruments?: Do they believe in miracles?: Do they believe in luck?: Do they believe in fate?: Do they believe in soulmates?: Dream place to live: Preferred mode of transportation (short distance): Preferred mode of transportation (long distance): What items would character bring on a journey: What makes character angry: people dissing her boos. anima What calms character: hugs n affection What makes character happy: all of her boos, snakes n flowers Is there anyone they really hate?: a lot of people tbh How would your character react to being lost in the woods overnight?: she always used to sneak out and arse about in the woods when she was little so she would survive Would they ever consider killing someone?: yea Would they follow through with killing someone?: yea What existing character/person would you compare them to?: none?? she is unique What is the most ridiculous-seeming thing they believe in? Are they right?: What historical figure would you compare them to?: tf is history??? Bad habits: messing w. her piercings n drumming her fingers on stuff How many close friends do they have?: How many acquaintances do they have?: How many enemies do they have?: tonnes!! How would they react if they arrived in our world?: ?? she aint an alien What nightmares would they have?: about her childhood What pleasant dreams would they have?: everyone is a snake What neutral dreams would they have?: idk?? she prolly has lots of weird dreams about everyone Do they believe in god(s/ess/esses)?: nop Do they have any magical powers?: They have to take care of an infant for 24 hours. How do they manage?: shes actually p good with kids A recurring dream character has/might have: Where is your character at in life: idgi What choices did character make to get there: ?? What uncontrollable factors got character there: What would wake character in the middle of the night: How would a stranger describe character: What does character want to do when they wake up: What does your character not know that others in their setting do?: What kind of student would they be?: What is their preferred method of communication?: Who depends on character and why: What would character do if they had one month to live?: How would someone close to character describe them?: If they could have one superpower, what would it be?: Do they stand up for what they believe in?: How much do they value money?: Do they believe in ghosts/spirits?: What role would they have in a Disney movie?: evil witch tbh What would be done with their body if they were to die suddenly?: How old do they think they are going to live to be?: Do they live to be that age?: How do they think they are going to die?: Do they die in that way?: Have they had their first kiss? When/where/with who?: How would they spend a million dollars (or the equivalent)?: she would spoil squeak so bad How would they react to walking into a glass door in public?: How would they spend a day snowed in without power (vital mechanisms still have power)?: What would another character use to blackmail them?: What would they do if they found a journal, time capsule, recording or sketchbook from when they were younger?: she would prolly cry tbh How would they comfort a friend going through a rough time?: How would they interact with a dog being walked that wants to greet them?: If they saw a house on fire and someone trapped inside, what would they do?: if she knew them she would go n help n if she didnt she would just be like thats none of my business Glass half full or half empty?: Most noticeable physical attribute: her hair What is character hiding from themselves: What turns them on?: What turns them off?: Are they passive, aggressive or defensive?: aggressive deffo Would they rather fail, or never try?: Cats or dogs?: SNAKES!! Coke or pepsi?: coke Ranch or italian dressing?: neither Ketchup or mustard?: ketchup Big spoon or little spoon?: little spoon shes too tiny to be a big spoon Would they press the same button a lot of times if an elevator was going slowly?: she would prolly fight the elevator tbh Favorite holiday: christmas Do they prefer warm weather or cold weather?: warm Do they have a sworn enemy?: everyone shes ever fought tbh lool What one thing would they take to an uninhabited island?: If they could access social media, which sites would they use?: twitter and facebook What would they blog about?: shes one of those fucks that make tweets like 'when bae wants to eat ur ass but u havent showered' and then a picture of pepe showing his asshole that always get posted to tumblr and insta Outlook on life?: fuck it shit happens Do they believe in an afterlife?: she thinks shes going to hell and she welcomes it tbh Have they had interaction with ghosts/spirits/deities that have changed that outlook?: no What do they think of gambling?: What do they think of lying?: What do they think of killing?: if someone pisses her off enough why not What would they do if they saw someone drop their wallet and it had a lot of money in it?: keep it If they could draw their thoughts on a page, what would it look like?: lots of snakes They close their eyes and think of five things that make them smile when they think about them. What are they?: If their home was on fire and they had sixty seconds to leave, what would they take with them?: she wouldnt even care about any of her stuff ( xcept her snakes ) she would just be making sure everyone else was safe How would they react if someone they weren’t interested in asked them out on a date?: If they were a god/ess, what would they be in charge of?: If they were a god/ess, what kind of offerings would they prefer?: When they’re alone in the middle of the night and they can’t quite get to sleep, what do they think about?: What is love to them?: What do they view as the opposite of love?: Do they think it’s possible to love someone if they don’t love themselves?: Do they focus more on the past, the present, or the future?: Do they think it is better to have something amazing and lose it or to never have had it to begin with?: Do they judge people for what they wear or how they express themselves?: express themselves When they’re very scared or worried, what do they think about or do to help them feel better?: How do they feel about what happens after death?: Would they rather live a life full of things that make them feel good even if they’re bad for them, or a healthy life centered around treating their body like a sacred temple and watching their health as closely as possible? Or do they not care either way?: Do they think they can tell a lot about a person from the way they express themselves or answer questions like these?: Do they have any special or magical memories they’ll always have with them?: How would they define themselves, without saying their name or giving a physical description of themselves or their obvious personality?: When do they feel truly at peace?: Are they a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper?: Do they prefer the top bed or bottom bed when using a bunk bed?: What smiley/emote describes them best?: Do they like having their worldview or opinions challenged or questioned?: Do they believe happiness can exist without sadness?: Do they believe there is a reason for existence?: What do they find most beautiful in people?: What do they find most beautiful in themselves?: Hobbies: Special skills/talents: Patience level (with known people): Patience level (with strangers): Patience level (with children): Patience level (with animals): she has a tonne of patience for her snake bbys Patience level (with artificial objects): What was their biggest rebellion against authority? Why did they do it?: Have they ever used sexuality to get something they wanted?: ye Have they ever helped a loved one destroy themselves?: no Do they find themselves disobeying or obeying most authority?: On whom do they want revenge, why, and how would they take it?: How do they feel about children?: What is their worst nightmare?: What person, place, or thing have they most wanted to destroy?: Do they gossip? all the time Have they ever felt drained of energy? When, and why?: If they could travel anywhere, where would they go?: Have they ever falsely accused someone?: Do they consider themselves compassionate or harsh to others? Why?: What do they believe lies in the unexplored areas of their world?: If they could pick 3 forms to shapeshift into, what would they be?: Have they ever been falsely blamed for something?: When were they most greedy? For what?: Out of all of the lies they’ve told, which ones are their favorites?: Do they often argue with others?: all the time What are five things from their bucket list?: What is something someone has told them that they can’t forget (two good things and one bad)?: Name something new they taught someone: Do they trust their gut feeling? What has happened when they did?: When have they had to place full trust in someone else? Was it easy for them?: Is there someone they are close to who no one else likes? What’s the story?: Where do they think they belong, and why?: What is something that surprised and frightened them?: Have they ever helped a stranger? What happened?: Have they ever sacrificed their own gain for someone else? What happened?: What have they worked really hard for?: What was their childhood hero?: What is something they really want but they aren’t allowed to have?: What are seven things they like in the people around them?: What are they best at in the kitchen? What is something a parent has taught them?: fuckall tbh “A dream is a wish your heart makes.” What’s their wish?: What is their bravest moment?: Are they a big brother/sister figure to anyone?: squeak What is their favorite fantasy world (aka Harry Potter, Star Wars), if any?: What is something from their childhood that they still love?: What are they most passionate about?: Inspiration/reason to create the character: i like snakes Is their name based on a pun or joke?: ye its a pun on adder How would they react to meeting you, their creator?: idk?? these are things i never think about Date the character was created: Number of revamps/redesigns they’ve been through: like 2 tbh First appearance: idk?? when i made her Is this character okay to draw fan art of?: ye Other notes about character: fuckin love my snake baby